Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press
by Starbuck223
Summary: My own take on how a pregnancy would affect the White House. This sticks to the show but at the same time acts a little AU. CJDanny and DonnaJosh pairings. Complete
1. Two Briefings and Two Hundred Questions

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

Disclaimer: They're not mine to take, but that never stopped me before…

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta, Jen, who put up with me sending three drafts and chunks of this via email, bothering her on aim about it, and probably infiltrating her dreams about it. She's actually planning a companion piece that'd be the Donna and Josh side, so look for it!

A/N: Okay, this is going to be long. The AN and the fic! This story was the brain child of too much CJ/Danny fluff, and reading fanfic for like, four or five hours a day for a week straight. I came across several CJ/Danny pregnancy fics, which made me sad, because I'd had the idea floating around and thought "I can't do it as well as they did." But of course that didn't stop me, and the idea grew and grew in my head until finally, I just started writing it, and the writing didn't stop. It's not as much CJ and Danny as you might expect…I tried to involve a lot of other characters. There's also the side story of Donna and Josh. Hopefully I got a good balance, though CJ and Danny are the focus.

I wrote this fic in segments, but it doesn't divide into chapters well, so bear with that whole mess. I tried to end at places where CJ flashes back or when it advances a few months.

The most important thing you need to know about this fic is that it's quasi-AU. This means, it has basis in the show, and it has things I made up or ignored. For one, CJ and Danny had a relationship from the end of Season 1 area up until "present day" which in this fic is right after re-election. Major events like Rosslyn and Toby's twins happened, but I don't specify a lot of stuff. I kept with the people I know (if you've been following my fics, I've only seen season one and a few season four and five…I got season 2 dvds tho!) And Mandy makes a brief appearance, then disappears to Mandyville just like on the actual show. (hah!)

Basically, don't read too much history into this fic. There's some there, but mostly it's my own thing. I really hope everyone likes it.

"Two Briefings and Two Hundred Questions"

**Briefing #1**

"Ladies and gentleman of the press," CJ took a deep breath. "One last thing before you go..."

CJ looked around the pressroom, purposefully avoiding one pair of eyes in the room.

"I've submitted my resignation to the President," she paused for the reaction to die down a minute, then continued. "However, he would not accept it on grounds that he felt I didn't really want to leave." They were confused and hanging on her every word to find out what in God's name she was leading up to. "The truth is: I don't want to leave, but I felt it would be easier under the circumstances. The President of the United States felt otherwise, so if you have a problem with what I'm about to say, he suggested that you take it up with him." She couldn't stall any longer. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press," she finished smugly, "I'm pregnant. That's a full lid."

The pressroom went wild as she turned to exit the stage, ignoring their cries of "CJ! CJ!"

"Carol," she complained, "Burn it down…I mean it this time."

"Sure," Carol said, rushing after CJ. "But I thought they took it kind of … well," she grimaced at the sound of the press, knowing that they were being forcibly retained. Well, all except one.

"Nice briefing," Danny said, chasing CJ down the hall. "Hi, Carol!"

Carol smiled at him right before he disappeared into CJ's office. "Hi, Danny." She rolled her eyes, used to his shenanigans after all these years.

CJ slammed the door shut. "Do you have any idea how stupid it is for you to be back here right now?" She yelled, a little louder than she intended.

"Sure, but rabid reporters and hormonal press secretaries couldn't keep me away," he grinned, but CJ wasn't amused.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. She didn't want him mad at her, and she was tired of always sounding mad at him. "You know that if people see us there will be rumors."

"What's the harm if they're true?" Danny asked, always the Devil's advocate. "Besides, I figured you could use the support after that."

CJ eyed him. "I have the president's support. Isn't that enough?"

President Bartlet had pledged her immediate support, actually, ignoring glances and silent suggestions from Leo that accepting CJ's resignation might be for the best. The President was delighted that there would be another Cregg in the world, and he seemed equally happy to hear it'd be half Concannon.

"Does the President hold you? And kiss you? And tell you he loves you?" Danny asked, moving closer to her.

CJ decided to tease him. "Well, actually…it was supposed to be a secret, but yeah."

Danny dissolved into laughter as his arms circled around her. "Come'mere," he laughed, hugging her and kissing her neck. "And tell the President," -kiss, "with all due respect," -kiss, "to keep his hands to himself."

"Danny," CJ began, moving away from him. "Not here…"

"I know…it's just that you were great out there, and we're gonna get through all of this."

"I know," CJ smiled, calmly.

"Okay…'cuz, I just wanted to say it again."

CJ kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good bye, Danny."

"See you at the next briefing," he called as he left.

**Briefing #2**

"CJ, who's the father?" Came the cries of a few less prominent members of her pressroom.

"I have told you once, in fact, I've told you many times, but I'll say it again because I so enjoy the sound of my own voice. I am NOT here to entertain questions about my personal life. I'm the Press Secretary for the White House, and you're all professional reporters, I think. So please, somebody come up a single question that's worth my attention!" CJ's mood had gone from bad to worse after listening to the gaggle the following day.

"Ms. Cregg, do you think it is in any way appropriate or acceptable for a woman in your position to appear as a single mother in front of the American people? What kind of example are you setting for our children?"

CJ pursed her lips, angered even more by the question she knew was coming. "Well actually that's two questions," she began, eliciting a glare from the reporter who questioned her. "I think that if the President of the United States feels I can adequately perform my job, than I can. I don't make it a policy of questioning his judgment. Apparently there's no danger to me or the baby if I continue to report the White House news." Some of the older members chuckled, familiar with her dry sense of humor.

The reporter who'd asked her, clearly a Right-Winger who could find no end to moral troubles in the Bartlet administration opened her mouth, but was cut off by CJ.

"Furthermore, as to my being a conduit for all the youth of America into moral decay and corruption, I'd just like to remind you that I decided to keep this baby rather than have an abortion. So maybe instead of judging me on one moral ground, you could applaud me on another."

The woman snapped her mouth shut, knowing that if she said more she'd be branded a hypocrite and laughed out of the democratic White House.

"CJ," a voice perked up from the back of the room. "Just tell us who the father is!"

CJ Cregg gripped the podium with a little more force than she should have and glared down at the reporters in front of her. "Okay, I'm going to give you the rules of the game, since obviously, none of you comprehended them the first twelve times around. There will be no more questions about my personal life, there will be no more questions about the effect of my personal life on this administration, and if even one of you breathes those words again, I'm ending this briefing and you can all report to your readers about why you have no news of actual substance!" She was pissed, and her voice was losing its cool exterior. "Now, does _anyone _have an actual question?"

She purposefully ignored Danny's hand, and breathed a sigh of relief when Steve's shot up in the air.

"What's the president plan to do about the situation overseas…?"

CJ smiled. "Steve gets extra points for not only asking a question that doesn't concern my personal life, but the fact that he brings up a very important issue…"

CJ stalked out of the pressroom and glared at Carol. "I mean it, Carol. I really do."

"I know," her assistant sighed, handing her a folder that Toby had passed off on her.

Danny was close at her heels. "So that one was a lot more fun," he goaded.

CJ glared, already being in a terrible mood. "What do you want?"

Danny ignored her hostility. "Why didn't you call on me when my hand was up? It was up a long time before Steve's."

CJ sighed, pulling him into her office once again and regretting it. "I didn't think it'd be the best idea given the circumstances, and if you keep following me around like a puppy dog, I'm never going to get my pressroom back and they're going to hound you even worse. At least I have secret service protection."

Danny looked at her, and she plopped the folder on her desk, leaving him in her office as she headed to Leo's. She had to figure out how much damage she'd done during the briefing.

**Leo's Office**

"How was the briefing? I didn't go too hard on that one…" she gritted her teeth. "reporter…did I?" She was a still angry, but her nerves crept up on her as well. Of all the members of the Senior Staff, Leo had taken the news hardest, as she knew he would. He was worried about public opinion and the radical right, which she could understand after the briefing. She thanked God that this didn't happen until after reelection.

"CJ, it was fine, just be careful about delving into abortion territory," Leo warned. "You handled that reporter well, and you got her to shut up." He smiled, trying to get her to relax.

CJ pursed her lips instead. "Right."

"CJ," Leo began, looking as though he couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. "I know I wasn't too happy when you told everyone about your pregnancy…and as Chief of Staff, it doesn't make my job any easier." She bit her lip. "But as your friend, I gotta say…congratulations, kid." His smile said it all. Through his rough, political exterior, Leo really was glad that she was following through with something that made her happy.

CJ couldn't hide her smile. She was so glad to have his approval.

"Danny's a lucky man," Leo told her sincerely.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," she replied, taking that as her cue to leave.

Walking back to her office, she thought back to the day when she'd told her peers that she was expecting. She waited until she was practically three months before saying a word, and lived almost every day in fear that someone would find out when she wasn't prepared…

The morning sickness was the worst, and though most women claimed it was not only a morning sickness, hers was. She would get sick when she woke up, and if she wasn't careful, again when she got into the office, but it usually subsided shortly after, with nobody the wiser.

She went to Leo and the President before anyone, and whether or not they accepted her resignation, she planned on telling the rest at the staff meeting, which was only an hour later. CJ laughed to herself, hearing her own words echoing in her head. "Sir, I'd like to offer my resignation."

President Bartlet looked at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. "What the hell for, CJ? You didn't get a better job offer, did you?"

She forced herself to say the words she'd dreaded for three months. "No, sir. I choose to resign rather than cause embarrassment and attach scandal to this administration."

The President lost the humor in his eyes, and looked at her gravely, with Leo appearing concerned as well. "CJ, what happened?"

He was a fair man, she knew this, and that helped her to speak. In the past five years she'd worked very closely with the entire administration, and the President had taken his staff under his wing, almost as if they were more of his children. She was afraid of disappointing him.

"Sir," she exhaled, steadying her voice. "I recently learned that I'm going to have a baby." She winced when he blinked. It was only a blink, but she could feel the thoughts running through his mind. He'd want to know who the father was, for sure. Leo had a look on his face that terrified her. He was shaking his head as if to say: "you're through."

"I know the problems I could cause, being such a public figure, and getting pregnant without a husband." She hated saying that. She didn't believe the whole marriage system worked anyway.

Jed Bartlet studied the woman standing, so boldly in front of them. He wasn't sure exactly what to tell her. "CJ-" he began, but stopped. "It's not going to be good, but this doesn't warrant your resignation. Nowhere in the constitution does it say that the Press Secretary shall be unfit for duty upon finding out she'll be a single mother."

CJ swallowed. "Yes, sir, I just assumed…"

Leo was about to speak, but the President waved his hand to silence him. "CJ, you know we'll back you, but I need to know how deep you're in. Who's the father?" He asked, already knowing the answer. It had been there under all of their noses the last five years.

CJ closed her eyes and said quietly, "Danny Concannon."

Leo blew his lid the moment he heard the name. After a few loud expletives that were accented by him stomping and slamming the desk, he looked at the President.

"We can't, sir. It'll never fly. I told her from the start that getting involved with him would be bad for the White House and bad for her career. If she didn't listen that's bad enough, but this? She might as well drown the entire administration. We'll never live it down! The Republicans will have a field day for the rest of our term."

CJ felt like crawling inside of herself and dying. Leo's words stung, but she'd made her decision, and she intended to stick by it. "If you don't want me to continue working for you, I understand."

President Bartlet looked at his best friend with an expression that covered the words he couldn't say in front of CJ. _You were too harsh._

"CJ," he began, trying to sort out how they could handle this thing. "When you found out, did you consider…I mean…I know how you feel about certain things."

She swallowed tightly. "I know, sir. I thought about it too, briefly, but I couldn't. If it were anybody else, I would have considered it, but not his…" She trailed off.

Leo sighed. "It figures. At least if it were someone else's we'd only be fighting the unwed mother problem, but you and a reporter?"

Bartlet silenced him again. "Do you want to leave your job, CJ?"

She was taken aback., and paused, looking at him, searching his face for something that could tell her why he was asking such a thing. All she saw was the same genuine look that was always there. "No sir," she replied. "I just thought it would be best for everyone." Subconsciously she glanced at Leo as she spoke.

"Does being a Press Secretary affect your pregnancy?" He asked, regaining the humor in his voice. "I mean, I'll accept your resignation if this job endangers your well being or the baby's."

CJ was awed. She knew what he was going to tell her. "No, sir, it doesn't affect pregnancy."

"Well good, because being pregnant doesn't affect being a Press Secretary, and this I know." Bartlet looked at Leo's condescending glare. "Sure, it might make things a little nasty around here for awhile-"

"Six months," Leo muttered, silencing himself before the President had to.

"But if you'd like to keep your job, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

"Yes, sir," she said, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Have you told the others?" He asked her.

"No, I was planning on doing that at the staff meeting this afternoon," CJ told him, her voice taking a softer tone that it usually held at bay. "I was going to tell them that along with the fact that I'm resigning."

"Well, now you'll only have good news for them," the President assured her. "Because I won't let you resign. We'll figure it all out this afternoon…what to tell the press and how to deal with some of the…more difficult people in the world."

She blinked, it was all too good to be true. CJ got the vague feeling she was dreaming, but shrugged it off. None of the staff ever acted like themselves in her dreams anyway.

"If that's all, I'll see you for the meeting in an hour."

"Yes, sir," she said, excusing herself from the room. She felt as if those were the only two words she'd spoken the entire time. She also thought about what Leo could be saying at this very moment, about how she should have been fired, and they should publicly declare her a liability. She'd kept her job however…

To be continued…

I was going to make the first chapter shorter, but I figured since it was the first dose, it might as well be a good length. Much more to come, most likely a chapter a day as I sort through them and edit and all. Thanks for reading!


	2. Breaking White House News

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: I already missed a day…so much for my chapter a day plan. It wasn't wholly my fault because I went to the shore (actually, drove through Delaware to almost Maryland before realizing we were supposed to be on 95N…ugh) Got home and tried to get the computer working, but apparently everything in this house hates me. I miss my college LAN. L Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the fic, plenty more to come!

Now, I started doing this on my Voyager fanfic because I got so many reviews and I really wanted to be able to respond to the comments and questions. I think it's a good way to show how much I appreciate everyone taking the time to review. You guys are so awesome!

Kelly: More you shall have!

Lu78: Yay! Thanks!

Netcord: Thanks so much! I worry about keeping everyone in character all the time.

Jazz- Wow! I'm so glad you like it!

Addezia: Glad it's different! I really wanted this to be a unique read.

GoddessAnjannee: Thanks for reading so many of my fics! I really appreciate your reviews!

Kursk: There're touches of Donna/Josh throughout this fic, but the real story of their relationship is being written by my friend Jen. If all goes well, the two stories should tie together and be all fun and good J

"Breaking White House News…to the White House"

CJ closed the door to her office, still rifling through her memories of events that were barely two weeks old. She told the senior staff that same afternoon…

"CJ, I believe you had some news you'd like to share?" The President certainly made it clear that she'd be sharing, whether she wanted to or not.

Josh, Toby, Sam, and Mandy all looked to her expectantly.

CJ took a deep breath. She'd survived Leo, she thought. "I tried to resign earlier today, and was met with…some disagreement." Before they could protest themselves, she continued. She thought briefly that she couldn't do it. They were all looking at her! "I'm pregnant…and," they were already gaping, oh hell. "Danny is the father."

Toby just stared, and swallowed his surprise. Mandy too seemed a little trance-like.

"Well….CJ….that's…" Josh stammered incoherently. "Congratulations," he finally got out.

"Yeah, CJ," Sam added. "Congrats."

She didn't feel like congratulations were in order. In fact, she felt like a failure and an embarrassment to boot. "Thank you," she replied without emotion.

"CJ told Leo and me earlier this afternoon. She wanted to take what she thought the noble way out, and spare us the pain of dealing with the presses. I told her I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"Sir, it will definitely be a problem," Mandy began. "What are we going to tell the public?"

"That she's having a baby," the President replied back, getting the agitation he wanted from her.

"But…" she began. "With the situation involving Danny…"

"That's for you guys to work out, actually," he told them.

"We can't come out that our Press Secretary has been sleeping with a senior White House correspondent!" Mandy declared, as that thought hadn't occurred to anyone else.

CJ felt very, very small as she listened to the voices around her. She was part of something; a group that depended upon her, and she was their most public face….and she had let them down. They were all scrambling now to cover her errors. Why hadn't they just let her walk?

Toby's voice broke the bickering. "We don't have to tell them," he said calmly.

"What?" Mandy snapped at him.

Toby looked at Mandy, trying to will her to take the edge out of her voice, for CJ's sake. "We don't have to tell the press who the father is. They can guess, they can accuse, but CJ doesn't have to tell them anything about her personal life. She doesn't even have to tell them she's pregnant."

"They're going to figure it out!" Mandy shouted.

"Yeah, they will. Which is why it's a good idea to tell them in advance…get the upper hand, sort of," Toby explained. "But they don't need to know Danny is the father, and we don't have to tell them." He looked at CJ. "You okay with that?"

She blinked. "Yeah…"

"Good, 'cuz it'll be a pain in the ass when they ask you about it everyday, but you have a right to privacy, and technically, this doesn't concern any of those bloodthirsty bastards. So stick to your guns okay?" She nodded. "That's how we're going to deal with this."

"Seems like it's settled then," the President said, dismissing them.

CJ left the room in a daze, and was snapped back to reality when Josh sidled up beside her.

"So…" he began.

"I know," she sighed. "It's bad."

Josh gave her a very serious look. "No it's not." When she didn't believe him, he stopped her and stared straight into her eyes, putting his hands on her shoulders. "CJ, it's not. It's a wonderful thing and you need to be happy about it."

"I am happy, Josh, I'm just not too thrilled that Senior Staff has to spend the next few days cleaning up my mistake." She looked away from him.

"Is that how you see this, CJ? As a mistake?" Josh couldn't believe her. "I've seen you and Danny together for years. I've seen with my own two eyes the love that's there between you two. Can you honestly tell me you made a mistake by seeing him, or by keeping this child?"

Her eyes welled but she didn't let herself cry. "No…"

Josh had not intended to upset her. Putting his arms around her, he gave her a hug. "CJ, it'll be okay. We know how to deal with the press, and the country, and we're all gonna be here for you. Don't worry…"

It was either the hormones, or his words, or the fierce combination of the two, but CJ could not stop crying. Sniffling, she pulled away from him, lest she soak his suit. "Thank you, Joshua. You really are a sweetheart."

Josh nodded, knowing she'd be okay. "Just don't let word about that get around…I have a rep as both a man and a hard-ass to maintain."

CJ smiled and retreated to her office. Sitting alone, crying at her desk, her tears stopped when she realized what had just occurred. They didn't see it as damage control for a mistake she made. They saw it as defending someone they loved. Even Mandy and even Leo, who seemed to be the most upset, would claw the eyes out of anyone who told them she was unfit to serve in the White House. That thought comforted her greatly…

She thought about that now, knowing that Leo had come to terms with her decision, and knowing, that though he opposed the Presidents decision, he backed her now.

CJ remembered how easy it was to tell Carol and Donna after breaking it twice beforehand. She was actually getting good at saying the words, and each time they came out, she felt Josh's voice in her head, giving her confidence and pride.

She was proud, actually, to tell the people she loved that she was going to have a baby. No one expected it of her, and she couldn't for the life of her discern if that was good or bad. They didn't see her as a mother, but they were still happy for her, and surprised.

Donna cried and hugged her, exclaiming, "I knew that after all that time…I just knew it. It was there."

Always a romantic at heart, CJ thought, smiling…

Toby hadn't said much to her the day she broke the news to the West Wing. Instead he came to her office when she was alone to speak with her. More accurately, he found an excuse to hand deliver a report to her, and made it a point to stick around.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Toby paced her office, not knowing where to start. CJ just waited for him to say begin, pretending to be enthralled in the report he'd placed on her desk.

"I, uh, didn't get to say anything to you before," he explained.

CJ took off her reading glasses and looked at Toby, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed, angrily. "Okay, I'm really not good at this," he declared, coming over to where she sat.

"Toby, you don't need to…"

But he cut her off. "Do you love him? Because if you don't, there's no reason you should go through with this."  
CJ nodded to him. "The President asked me the same thing…or at least, tried to ask if I'd considered aborting the baby. I told him that I'd considered it, but not for long, Toby. I couldn't," she paused, sighing as she confessed something she'd never even told Danny. "I couldn't do that to our child, because…I love him." As soon as the words escaped her, CJ realized how easy they'd been to utter all along. She'd only imagined that they sat there on the tip of her tongue, afraid to jump. "I love him, Toby," she whispered again, more for her own benefit.

Toby didn't look please with her at that moment, but he softened-as much as Toby Ziegler could soften. "Well then…you made the right decision." He paused and just let them share a silent moment before asking her, "How long?"

"The better part of four years…" she knew he'd be angry. He'd try to hide it for her sake, but she knew. "He chased me the first year of our administration, and I kept staving off his advances, but…I just…I fell for him, Toby. I'm human," her voice almost cracked.

Toby just nodded, quietly. "I guess if there hadn't been the little problem of Press Secretary/reporter, you might have been married right now and not had the Religious Right about to pounce."

It was more of a statement than a question. "No," she replied quietly. "I think Danny would want it, but even if we hadn't had issues, I doubt I would have been mature enough to get married."

"But you're mature enough to have his child, keep it secret, and face a whole lot of angry, religious whackos?" Toby snorted.

"I like to think so," she told him honestly. She'd spent a long time weighing her decision, and she was firmly entrenched in it by this point. "If I'm not, I'm sure I'll grow into it."

"Yeah…" Toby said, shifting to leave. "Oh, and congratulations, CJ."

"Thank you, Toby," she answered, meaning it.

To be continued…


	3. The Many Joys of Pregnancy

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: I combined these two chapters because alone they are too short, and I want to give you guys as much to read as possible. Raise your hand if you hate Mary Marsh. Lol. SPOILER for my own fic…I don't know if the one part is a lil out there…about CJ not saying that she loves Danny until now, but we could always go with the fact that she's trying to depersonalize the relationship and basically just using him or trying to seem like she is, when actually she's falling for him and loves him, just can't say it. Have fun reading about it!

Mara152: Thanks so much for adding me! I'm really glad to hear that everyone is in character, and so glad you're enjoying the story!

GoddessAnjanee: Here's so more! Thanks for the feedback!

"The Many Joys of the Pregnancy"

CJ flicked through the news in the days that followed her announcement, always stopping to hear about the moral crisis in the White House. On the screen before her was Mary Marsh, pleading for CJ to find and marry the father of her child.

She left her office, disgusted with the television and needing a cup of coffee. She'd have to cut back, but there was no harm in a cup in the morning.

"Hey there, mom," Josh teased her, joining her in the hallway.

"Do you have to call me that?" CJ asked, annoyed.

"I figured it'd help you get used to the name," Josh defended himself.

"Joshua, as much as I _love_ the thought of you being my child…I…" CJ stammered as she fought a wave of nausea. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ouch," Josh replied. As she ran to the bathroom he followed, unsure of whether to leave her alone. "You know, CJ, it's not just nuclear weapons that destroy people. Words can hurt too," he called into the bathroom.

"My days always have a way of getting better like this," Josh muttered to himself.

"Better like what?" Sam asked, slowing his pace to talk to Josh.

Josh shook his head. "Nothing…CJ's in there throwing up," he informed his friend.

Sam went into flustered-Sam mode. "Is she okay? Does she need anything? What do we do?"

"I figured standing here could help," Josh said, sarcastically. Truth be told, he didn't know what to do. He caught sight of Donna.

"Donna! You're a woman," he yelled, getting her attention.

She turned and smiled sweetly at him. "After all these years, Josh, I thought you'd never notice!"

Josh gave her a Look. "What I mean is, CJ is in there getting sick and we can't go in because we're men."

"But she might need help. I'm really not sure how this whole pregnancy thing works," Sam confessed.

"Well first the Mommy and Daddy…" Donna began, teasing them.

"Donna?" Josh asked. She looked up at him and stopped talking. "Not helping, okay? Just tell us what we need to do for CJ."  
Donna was about to respond when the bathroom door opened. "You don't do anything to help me, I'm fine. It happens every morning."

Josh and Sam whirled around to see CJ standing behind them.

"If you two will excuse me, I have work to do," CJ said, cutting a path through her entourage.

"Well…" Josh began, flatly.

"You have a meeting with Congressman Meisler in fifteen minutes, Josh," Donna informed him.

"Yeah, and I should really get writing," Sam said, excusing himself.

Donna tailed Josh back to the office. "So you really thought you needed to dash in there and rescue her?" She was still amused by the display of concern the two men had shown.

"Enough already, Donna, I don't need you attacking my manhood."  
"What manhood?" She snapped, wrinkling her nose as if he'd implied something dirty. "Besides, the fact that you wanted to help a pregnant woman is gallant, even if she didn't need your help."

She did a tiny shuffle down the hall to keep up with Josh, who was tearing away from her. "Josh, don't you think it's amazing?"

"That I put up with you everyday?" He grumbled, rifling through papers on his desk.

Donna sighed and called in from outside of his office, "That she's going to have a baby."

Josh stopped, and looked up at Donna coming through the door. "Yeah," he paused. "I do."

Donna took a moment to study her boss before reminding him, "Meeting in ten minutes."

A few weeks later CJ was actually in her apartment at a decent hour, when she heard a knock on her door. Cursing to herself, she vowed to turn him away, if it was Danny. She couldn't have the press get a hold of it.

"Josh?" She asked, surprised to see him on her doorstep.

Josh Lyman grinned at her, holding up a small gift bag with tissue paper in it. "I brought you a present," he declared.

Inviting him inside, CJ looked at the neatly decorated present. "You did this?" She asked incredulously.

"What? You doubt my decorating skills?" He asked. "I happen to be….Donna did it," he admitted, "but I was the one who bought the present, she just prettied it up."

CJ let out an awing sound as she discovered a pair of pajamas in the bag. They had little goldfish on blue material, and she laughed as she unfolded them. "Josh, these are huge!"

Josh smiled. "So we both suck at sizing pajamas for one another…at least you'll grow into yours."

CJ's smile was enormous, and she hugged Josh, kissing him on the cheek. "This is so sweet!"

"Yeah…well," Josh muttered, trying to shrug it off. Truth be told, he loved to make the people he loved happy. He just didn't like to get attention for it.

"Can I get you something to drink?" CJ offered, straightening.

"Nah, I wasn't gonna stay long….I just…Donna said something a few weeks ago about you having a baby and it being amazing, and I realized it really was." Josh beamed at her. "So I wanted to get you something and, you know, tell you that I really admire what you're doing."

"Thanks, Josh," CJ breathed.

They sat on the couch, and talked a little, and realizing that Josh's conversation kept turning to Donna, CJ got an amused look on her face.

"I dunno…I just hope that someday I find someone who thinks I'm worth it…going through the throwing up and the labor pains and all. You think anyone would do that for my kid?" Josh asked, realizing that CJ was grinning at him.

"I can think of at least one," CJ answered.

Josh gave her a look of confusion. "Who?"

"You know who," she told him, laughing. Josh still wasn't getting it…or he had and wouldn't say it aloud.

Instead he looked at the clock. "It's kinda late, I should get going," Josh said, excusing himself.

"Of course," CJ laughed, still amused that he couldn't admit it. "Thank you for the pajamas, Josh."

"No problem," he yelled back through the door.

CJ laughed in her apartment, glad that she had the power to fluster Josh Lyman. Looking at the pajamas one last time she picked up the phone and called Danny.

Outside in his car, Josh stared at the street light in front of him. CJ had definitely meant Donna, he thought to himself. Did she know something that he didn't? It was amazing that CJ Cregg was having a baby, but even more amazing was the idea…

No, came a voice in his head, silencing his thoughts of her. He started the car and drove away.

The next day CJ was hit with a barrage of questions about the father, only the tide had turned ugly.

"CJ, is Josh Lyman the father of your baby?" shouted one reporter.

"CJ," piped another. "Is it Danny Concannon?"

"What about Toby Ziegler?"

Groaning at the accusations, more because one of them was true, CJ called an end to her briefing, screaming to the room, "I warned you about personal questions. Now you'll have to be happy with no news!"

Stalking off stage, she looked at Carol without saying a word. She didn't have to.

"I know, I know…I'm getting the gasoline," her assistant joked, trying to cheer CJ.

"Good!" CJ yelled, disappearing into her office.

The phone rang, and she heard Leo's angry voice on the other side. "What the hell happened in there!"

"I don't know," CJ replied sadly. She didn't like being attacked in the pressroom, but it was worse when it came from Leo.

"Get to my office," he told her. She was there in a minute.

" …they just…all of a sudden everyone in DC has a theory as to who's fathered this child."

"Well ya know some of 'em got it right," Leo said, agitated.

"I know," CJ replied calmly.

"Where'd they get Josh and Toby?" Leo asked.

CJ thought a moment. "Josh came over last night and brought me a present. We talked for awhile…I guess they could have seen us." _Shit_, she thought. This was not good. "And Toby comes into my office every now and then just to talk to me."

"Has Danny been in your apartment since then?" Leo asked her dryly.

"No, and I haven't gone to his," she told him, truthfully.

"What about your office?"

"He's been in my office…" She fought to continue before Leo got angrier. "It isn't as though he wouldn't be if none of this had ever happened."

"Was he there for business reasons?" Leo asked her, calming down a little but leaving the harshness in his tone.

"No," CJ admitted. "He was there for me. It was after the first two briefings, and I warned him that he shouldn't be there…he just….I needed the support even if I didn't realize it."  
Leo nodded, understanding a little. "Just make sure you two don't get caught doing anything a Press Secretary and a reporter shouldn't be doing."

_Like having a baby together? _CJ thought, fighting the urge to laugh. "Yes, sir."

"A Little Thing Called Love"

Article after article had surfaced after that day, and CJ had a pile of them on her desk. She started blankly at them, lost in her thoughts until there was a knock at the door.

"CJ, it's me," came a familiar voice.

Ignoring Leo's warnings to her, she let Danny in, and pointed to the mess on her desk. "They're all about me," she said softly.

Danny struggled to find a way to comfort her. "Well, are they all…."

She held up one, "Sleeping with the White House: The Three Men Who're the Most Likely Fathers," she read aloud.

"CJ, I'm sorry…" Danny said gently, laying a hand on hers.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, angry at the situation. "I know I shouldn't get emotional about this. The real me doesn't get emotional about anything, but there are all these hormones, and-" she gave up, falling into Danny's arms.

"CJ," he soothed. "Those hormones are part of you, and it's okay if they make you angry, or if they cry. It'll all be okay."

"No," she spat, miserably. "It's not okay. I can't do this anymore. I don't like hiding you, as if I'm embarrassed by you."

Danny held CJ in his arms, thinking that he'd never seen her look quite so fragile. She was always headstrong and in charge. She wore the pants, he thought laughing, always calling the shots in their relationship.

"I know you aren't embarrassed. Don't worry about that, you're just doing what is best for the administration and I can respect that." Danny rubbed her back and looked at her. "It's hard, I know it is…." he thought a moment, trying to figure out if he should ask her about it with her in such a state. "You could have avoided all of this," he began, unsure.

"No!" CJ said fiercely, looking him in the eyes. "I know I could have with anyone else….but not you, Danny. Never, ever you."

Danny swallowed, knowing that he loved her more than anything in the world. "There's a word for that," he coaxed her, softly.

CJ wiped at her tears. "Love?" she asked him, knowing what he wanted to hear. Though they'd been together off and on for four years, having to deal with their careers and travel, he'd told her many times that he loved her, and she simply couldn't find the words.

"CJ, I love you with all of my heart," he said, clasping one of her hands. "Why can't you bring yourself to say that word?"

CJ sniffled and laughed. "I did…back when Toby came to me about the pregnancy. I told him..."  
Danny frowned. "You told Toby that you love him and you still can't tell me?"

CJ laughed out loud at him. "No…I didn't tell Toby I love him," she smiled at Danny, without pausing. "I told him that I love you." Her voice caught the moment she'd said it. Why had it been so hard before? She didn't even notice this time…it just came out of her mouth.

"CJ?" Danny asked her warily. He didn't doubt that she loved him, but he wasn't sure she'd meant to say it just now.

"I love you," she repeated quietly, her tears returning. "Oh God, Danny. I love you." She cried, hugging him tightly to her body.

To be continued…


	4. Names, Damn Names and Sonograms

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: Sorry, I missed a day. Stupid day job for eight hours, and then rushed down to the city to see Bruce Campbell and get his autograph and new book, Make Love: The Bruce Campbell Way. Hehe. If you're a fan, you understand, if not, you prolly don't know who he is.

Anyways, this chapter was fun to write, and I hope it's fun for all of you to read. I've been overwhelmed at the number of people who are enjoying it so far. It makes me so happy!

Now for the fun part…I really like responding to the reviews you guys give me, and getting them makes me so happy! I had a minor accident tonight with the passenger side of my car and a pole, and finding two more reviews made my night a LOT better. Hehe. Thanks everyone!

Scififreakmi- CJ and Danny are so awesome J I concur.

Therese - Leo will lighten up, don't worry! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

Kursk - Josh and Donna's saga is on its way and being written by my friend Jen. It's pretty fun b/c we always want to steal each others fics and write our own stuff, so she's taking the lil AU I've created and developing their relationship. I got previews, and it looks really good! There are some cute moments in my story too though!

Westwingfan - I'm so glad you like it!

MaryKate113 - I 3 CJ and Danny, and I'm not sure why I latched onto that pairing, but I have a ton of respect for the Donna Josh relationship.

Caia - Hehe. Your review made me laugh. I forgot that I wrote the "flustered-Sam mode" part.

Netcord: It'll come out eventually. You just can't hide true love J

On with the show…

"Names. Damn Names and Sonograms"

CJ got a pretty good lesson in the weeks that followed on what pregnancy truly entailed. She was over getting sick, but instead had to spend lots of time running to the doctors, and she was still working full time.

She'd been cautioned to take it easy, as she was a little old for having a child. Her doctor kept her under a watchful eye, and CJ felt like she spent more time at the doctor's than in her office or the pressroom.

The pressroom had died down, and though a few stray tabloid reporters still tried to pry the identity of the father from her, she was left alone by the others.

Late one night after most of the staff had gone home, Danny headed into CJ's office, fully aware that she'd want to bite his head off for danger of being seen together.

CJ looked up with a mouthful of saltine cracker. "Whahagoovan?" She asked.

Danny broke into a smirk. "You know, they say that pregnant women are really attractive and beautiful, but you never realize how right they are until it's someone you love," he teased. "Are you gonna teach our kid manners like that?"

CJ swallowed and took a sip of water to wash the dryness down. "They help settle my stomach," she explained.

Danny looked down, feeling guilty that she had to go through all the pain of the pregnancy. He wanted to be there for her…more than he was. "You're still getting sick?"

CJ waved his concern. "Not for a few weeks now, but I got used to eating them every morning. I think I crave them," she smiled at him, loving his concern. "So what do you want?"

"That's what you said?" Danny asked, laughing. "You should know after all this time that all I want is you."

"Flirt," she shot, edging close enough to kiss him.

"You only call 'em like you see 'em," Danny swooned, kissing her deeply.

CJ wanted to tell him it was dangerous, and that they shouldn't be doing this, especially not where they were, but she couldn't help it. She needed to be with him more than anything else.

They made their way to the couch and stopped kissing for a minute. CJ seized the opportunity.

"I'm going for a sonogram tomorrow…I'm five months, and they can tell the baby's sex," she told him. "I want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

Danny's mouth hung in awe. Until then he'd only considered that it was a baby, not bothering about the sex. "I want to go with you," he said quietly.

"You can't," she replied, stinging when she saw his hurt expression. "Danny, you can't."

"I know…" he told her gently, stroking his hand over hers, which lay across her stomach. "I just had this vision of us being there and finding out together…and seeing our baby for the first time."

CJ was wholly sympathetic. She wanted him there as well. "I'll come see you as soon as I get back, and I'll bring you the pictures." It wasn't good enough though, and she knew it. They were going to miss one of those moments that should be spent together.

"Which do you want?" Danny asked, surprising her.

Truth be told, CJ Cregg hadn't bothered to think about whether the baby was a boy or a girl either. She was so wrapped up in the simple idea of a baby. "I don't know."

"What about names?" He asked. Seeing her sigh, he laughed. "Well we're going to need to think of some in the next few months. How about Danny if it's a boy?" He suggested, grinning.

CJ smiled sadly. "I don't think that would be too obvious, do you?"

Danny blinked. "You're right. We should name him after the President."

CJ laughed. "Josiah? You've got to be kidding me. I love the President…but I'm not naming my child after him."

"Okay, well we'll work on boys names. What if it's a girl?"

CJ frowned. She didn't have any good girl names either.

Danny was already off and running. "What about Claudia?"

CJ groaned. "Danny, I don't even go by my name. Why would I pass that agony onto my offspring?"

"Danielle…" he suggested, smiling. "What? It works!"

CJ couldn't suppress the little maternal feelings that welled up inside of her. She would have loved to name the baby after Daniel.

"We're both Irish Catholics," she began. "We need a good Irish name."

"Colleen," Danny said. It was the first name that came to mind.

CJ liked it. "Colleen Concannon," she drawled. "I love it."

Danny was silent a minute. "You're giving her my last name?"

CJ hadn't really thought about it when she said it. It only seemed natural that the baby should have her father's last name. She looked at Danny, who was looking at her with absolute love and adoration. She could tell it would make him happy. "It's her last name to have," she said quietly.

"Who says it's a her? I'm still holding out hope for a little Josiah Concannon," Danny managed with a straight face.

"We'll work on the boys names," CJ laughed, kissing the man she loved.

CJ made her appointment early the next day so that she could go straight to work afterward. She was surprised the night before when Toby asked to accompany her.

"It means a lot to me that you're here," CJ told him, as they sat in the waiting room.

Toby was acting his usual self and was uncomfortable with the whole situation. He just had this feeling that CJ would need someone to come, and he volunteered. "Just don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" He grumbled, hating his soft side.

CJ nodded, knowing him well.

"I'm only here because _he _couldn't be," Toby explained.

"Well it's very sweet," CJ mused.

Toby frowned. "Do you have to keep saying that?" He growled, but his face softened, looking at her. "I know how much you wanted him here."

CJ bit her lip. "I really did, but I'm glad you came."

Toby looked at her tenderly. "Me too."

The nurse called CJ inside and set her up for the sonogram. Toby looked away uncomfortably as they hiked up CJ's shirt and covered her in gel.

As soon as they got a picture CJ looked at the screen. "Is that the baby?" She asked incredulously. The nurse nodded. "Toby…look!" CJ told him, completely awed.

Toby turned around to see the image of the baby CJ was carrying. For a man who came off so bitter and hostile, lately there was nothing that softened him more than the subject of babies. It had happened with Andy, and it happened now. All he could do was breathe a soft, "Wow…"

"She's beautiful, and perfectly healthy," they were told.

"She?" CJ asked excited. "It's a girl?" Another nod. She looked at Toby with a broad smile on her face. "I always wanted a girl…I just never knew it until now. Hello there, little Colleen," she cooed to her abdomen.

Toby looked like a proud parent as well. "CJ," he told her as they cleaned her up and handed him the pictures, "you're going to be a spectacular mom."

"I know…" CJ replied, fighting off the hormone driven tears that welled up in her eyes. She looked at Toby and knew that it wasn't just his comment that was getting her worked up. "I wish he could have been here," she cried softly.

Toby's fingers found hers and intertwined through them, giving her a tiny squeeze of reassurance. Next, Toby did something that was completely out of character, by leaning over and kissing CJ softly on the forehead.

"CJ, if the press bugs you tomorrow, or ever, just tell them I'm the father," he enjoyed the look of shock in her eyes for a moment. "I mean, I already knocked up an unmarried congresswoman, so I have a prior offence and all."

She laughed through her tears. "Thank you, Toby."

Toby stopped laughing and his expression turned serious. "I'm really proud of you for doing all of this."

They left for the White House, arriving together at the West Wing before lunchtime.

"Go into my office, CJ," Toby instructed. "I'll be right back with Danny."

CJ smiled and did what she was told. She couldn't wait to tell Danny. "Toby…" she began, wanting to thank him.

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "It's nothing."

Danny had been unable to get anything done all morning, waiting for CJ to get back. He was worried that she'd have too much to catch up on, or a meeting, or something, and he'd never get a chance to see her. Even if she did nonchalantly inform him about their baby in the hallway, it wasn't what he wanted. Danny had stayed at bay for the past five months, hardly seeing or touching the woman of his dreams, and he was near breaking. He needed to be alone with her or he was going to go crazy.

Toby walked up to his desk, and Danny perked.

"I need you to come to my office, okay?" Toby said it as more of a command than a question.

"Okay…" Danny replied, a little surprised. He didn't know that Toby went with CJ, and he was afraid he'd done something to piss Toby off. He followed grudgingly.

Danny was happily surprised to see CJ leaning against Toby's desk. The blinds were all pulled, and Toby shut the door behind him. He looked from CJ to Danny and back again, with neither moving or speaking.  
"Okay guys, how about you pretend you're in love and having a child together, and act like it…ready? Go." Toby joked dryly.

"Danny, the baby is fine. She's healthy, and the doctors feel the pregnancy will go well," CJ told him, beaming as she held out the pictures to him.

"She…" Danny breathed, amazed by the pictures and by CJ. She looked absolutely beautiful. "It's a girl," he said happily.

CJ smiled and welled up again. "Yeah…" She said emotionally.

Danny looked up at her, and saw her crying. He went to her immediately and had his arms around her, kissing her softly. "Colleen Concannon," he echoed as CJ had the night before.

Toby coughed uncomfortably from the corner to get them to halt their affections. Danny's hand dawdled over CJ's arm as they pulled apart.

"I remember you saying her name was Colleen before," Toby stated, "but I didn't know she was getting Danny's last name."

"Is that a problem?" Danny asked, hoping it wasn't. He really wanted the baby to have his name. He wanted CJ to have it too, for that matter.

"It'll be on the birth certificate," Toby pointed out.

CJ looked at him without flinching. "I don't care if they find it," she told him, truthfully. When Toby opened his mouth to protest, she silenced him. "I'm not going to hide it after she's born. Colleen Concannon will have her father's name, and she'll have her father." She looked at Danny, who felt as though he were in an argument out of his power.

"Whatever…" Toby muttered. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do," CJ grinned at Danny.

Toby excused himself to give them a minute alone, cautioning them. "Just make sure you don't stay in there all day, cuz you know, eventually I need to do some work."

Danny laughed after Toby was gone. "He always that carefree?"

CJ shot him a look that said 'don't go there.' She picked up the sonogram and looked at Danny. "We're going to have a little girl," she told him, as if every time she said the words it was something new.

Danny kissed her. "What do you think he'd do if we did it in his office?" He asked slyly.

CJ fought off her laughter as she told him no and came up with a reason to leave. Truth be told, she thought the idea was hysterical.

To be continued…

Thanks so much for following this story!


	5. A Man Who Knows His Beanie Babies

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it was so fun! Witness the uber-cuteness of our favorite couple (okay, MY favorite couple) as well as their typical banter and cuteness. Yay fun! I'm really happy right now because we're finally getting DSL (starting July 1) and then I can do a lot more online than I can right now. Haha.

GoddessAnjanee - You spoil me! Thanks so much for all of your support!

Therese - I still love the name Colleen. I picked it pretty randomly. Hiding it is fun because it makes them getting found out even more fun. Hehe.

Scififreakmi - I love your penname, btw. Thank heavens for little girls!

Kursk - You have to wait and see how they find out, it should be entertaining! Til then, enjoy this…

Thanks to Casey for the email! If you're reading this, I was trying to find you on ffn, b/c my email account is all messed up and i can't send you a reply (which the dsl will fix...c'mon July 1st!) Anyways, it wasn't corny, it was really sweet!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone! (don't think I did, but I worry!)

"A Man Who Knows His Beanie Babies"

"OW!" CJ shouted, a little louder than intended during a staff meeting. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Sorry….the little bugger is kicking me."

"That's your daughter you're talking about, CJ," the President warned her with a smile.

"Yeah, well she should learn to respect her mother and stop kicking me in the gut." CJ filled Senior Staff in on what had been going on in the pressroom. She was now eight months along, with that final day drawing near.

"CJ, are you having any problems with…" Toby looked a little uncomfortable. "Are they still attacking your pregnancy?"

"For the most part, no," CJ replied happily. She'd been so relieved to give her briefings in peace, despite the internal beatings she'd been taking of late. "The press seems to have moved on, proof that they can evolve if given the chance…"

At the end of the day CJ's back was killing her. She swore that her feet had grown in size, which they had, due to swelling, and she was craving pasta. Aside from saltines CJ could not get enough pasta.

"You're killing me, kid," she spoke to her stomach. She hadn't heard Danny walk into her office.

"Aw, cheer up," Danny said, announcing his presence. "I brought you a present."

CJ smiled, then laughed when she saw what Danny was holding. It was a pink flamingo stuffed toy.

"This is an original Beanie Baby," Danny told her proudly, "Pinky."

"You know," CJ said, just to torment him. "That code name didn't last very long, I've had a dozen since then."

"Ah, but to me, you will always be…Flamingo!" Danny fully expected the punch in the arm that CJ delivered.

"Wouldn't a goldfish have been more appropriate? More sentimental?"

Danny sighed. "Do you have any idea how rare the Beanie Baby goldfish is?"

"I find it disturbing that you do."

"I have to be well versed in a number of topics, Beanie Babies included."

"Because your readers expect a little more?" She teased him. Looking down at the little flamingo she softened. "Well, it was very thoughtful." She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what's your codename now?" Danny asked curiously.

"Mother Goose…" CJ grumbled. What was it about the secret service codenames for her? Out of all the important White House staffers, she was the only one who ever winded up hating her name.

Danny burst out laughing, but toned it down before CJ hit him again. "Well, Mother Goose, would you like me to cook you some dinner tonight?"

CJ's eyes lit up at the thought. She was starving, and she and Danny had barely had any alone time during her pregnancy. "Depends…what're you cooking?"

"Rigatoni in an alfredo sauce, garlic bread, and salad," Danny told her. He'd been planning to surprise her with dinner but her schedule was never conducive to a surprise. He thought it was better to ask.

CJ practically drooled. "That sounds really, really good right now," she told him, her voice thick with emotion. Damn hormones.

Danny was pleased with the effect the names of the foods had on her, and couldn't wait to see her actually eat them. "Lead the way, Goosey," he laughed, gesturing her out the door.

When they reached CJ's apartment Danny made her comfortable with a hot pack and some saltines to nibble on while she waited.

"Don't go anywhere for the next hour," he warned her, "just let me do the cooking."

"And the talking?" CJ chided.

"Yeah, that too," he shot back. "Just relax. It'll be good for you and for the baby."

"Colleen," she said softly, "I'm trying to use her name so that I get used to saying it."

Danny's face reflected nothing but love for the woman on the couch. "It'll be good for Colleen if her Mommy gets some rest."

CJ bit her lip and looked at Danny, realizing seriously that he was going to be a father, and she was going to be a mother. "Danny…"

"Yeah?"

CJ wavered. "Nothing. I'm just really hungry."

"One amazing meal coming up," he announced. "Just rest."

She fell asleep on the couch for a few minutes, then woke to the delicious smells coming from her kitchen.

"Danny?" She called into the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be resting," he scolded.

"What are those smells coming from my kitchen?" She asked, forcing herself up to venture after the aroma.

"That's the smell of love," he teased her. "And dinner…maybe you're smelling the dinner, which will be ready in a few minutes."

CJ entered the kitchen. "Ah, but see I was confused because there has never been anything edible prepared in this kitchen, to my knowledge."

Danny laughed. "You're that bad a cook?"

"When am I ever even here for a meal?"

"Touché, but I can't see you as a cook anyway."

"That's what I have you for," she flirted.

"Kiss the cook…" he mumbled, finding her lips. They locked in a deep kiss. It had been awhile since their last.

"Damn, that tastes good," CJ smirked.

"Speaking of which, dinner's ready." Danny served two heaping helpings of pasta and CJ practically inhaled it.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked, amazed by what she'd just tasted.

"I have to be well versed in culinary arts as well…" Danny began, laughing.

CJ giggled. "You need culinary skills for your readers?"

"No," he told her grinning. "I need them for you."

CJ was pretty exhausted, so while Danny cleaned up, she crept into bed. She forced herself to stay awake until he came to her.

"CJ?" He called softly, not wanting to wake her.

"I'm not asleep…yet," she told him dreamily.

"I just wanted to say 'good night' before I left."

Her heart panged. "Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be parents in a month or so."

"Yeah…"

"Doesn't that scare you, just a little bit?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said honestly, moving to the bed. "It scares me a lot."

"Well, what do you do? you know…to get rid of that fear. You never seem afraid."  
Danny put his arms around her and comforted her by rubbing her aching back. "I just think about you, and it isn't as bad."

They lay together until both were feeling sleeps warm embrace.

"I should go," Danny told her, kissing the nape of her neck.

CJ swallowed. "No…"

"CJ, I have to, the press…."

She cut him off. "I don't care about the press anymore, Danny. I care about us, and right now, I need you here," she looked at him, as if afraid he might leave anyway. She should have known by now that he did whatever she requested. "Stay?"

Danny nodded, pulling off his shoes and climbing into bed with her. With his arms around her and his breath soft on the back of her neck, they fell asleep.

To be continued…

Aw, now wasn't that cute? Get over the press thing already you two! (I should talk, I wrote it. Haha. Further proof that I'm nuts)


	6. Kind of in Labor

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: Wow, so I definitely had work, came home, went to Batman with a friend from college who drove a long way to get down here, and when I got home (intending to watch Fight Club) I realized I had to post a new chapter, so my friends are waiting for me. Haha! We know who's more important btwn friends and fanfic. Jk.

Therese: Patience, patience!

Kursk: That's an odd comment (I can't wait for her labor) but so appreciated. Wait no more…

Melissa: Lol! Worst nightmare ever…a baby Republican! And Danny and CJ have to get together. That hope keeps me alive. Lol.

WhiteCamellia: Thanks! Updating as fast as I can!

GoddessAnjanee: Thanks for the review! I do love them!

Thanks to everyone! I may have missed people b/c I can't get into hotmail; therefore I can only see the reviews that are on the site. It's 10:45 EST so if your review wasn't up and you're not in here; know that I love you anyway.

"Kind of in Labor"

CJ woke up to a pain in her abdomen. _You just can't let me get any rest, can you? _She thought, addressing Colleen. For some reason she had the idea that the baby could read her thoughts.

She realized quickly that she wasn't alone in the bed, and looked over to see Danny sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Oh sure, you get to sleep just fine. No baby pushing against your bladder," she muttered, getting up to go to the bathroom.

When she came back to the room, Danny was still asleep. CJ crept back into the bed and began covering his neck with kisses.

"Mmm," Danny stirred, opening his eyes to the sight of her. "I thought I dreamed you."

He realized suddenly exactly what his being there could mean. "What about the press?"

"I don't care anymore, Danny," she told him again.

He frowned. "CJ, you have to care. It's your job to care."

"It's not my primary concern anymore. I'm going to be a mother, Danny. I have to think about what's best for me, and what's best for Colleen," she looked into his eyes. "It's a little selfish, but I needed you here. I've needed you every night since I found out, and I haven't been 'allowed' to have you. So I just don't care anymore."

"I've wanted to be with you every night too," he confessed. "We can spend more time together, but we can't do this every night, people will talk."

"Let them talk," she spat. She was tired of hiding and tired of being alone.

"CJ," Danny began, but was interrupted when she clutched her stomach and groaned. "CJ! What's the matter?"

The pain passed. "It was nothing. It's happened three or four times since I've been up…" Realization hit her. "Oh my God."

"CJ…those are contractions," Danny told her, as if she didn't know.

"Oh my God," she repeated, mouth gaping.

"You're in labor!" Danny shouted, jumping out of bed to help her. "We have to get you to the hospital. Where's your overnight bag? Do you have one?" He looked back at CJ who hadn't moved a muscle. "CJ?"

"I can't do this," she told him.

"Of course you can," Danny told her. "Plus, this isn't really the kind of thing you can pay someone else to do."

"She's not due for another month, this shouldn't be happening right now, I'm not ready," she cried. Danny couldn't remember ever seeing her cry. He didn't really think she cried, which was absurd; everyone cried.

Danny moved to hug CJ and hold her. "Sometimes they come early. You're going to be fine, and I'll be there with you. You can do it, CJ."

"What about work…?" She couldn't get a grasp on the fact that this was happening now. It was so sudden, she thought she had another month.

"I think they'll understand," Danny said, motioning her to get out of bed. He picked up her cell phone. "Call them on the way, let them know. I'm sure the President wants to know."

In the car CJ did as instructed. She debated about calling Leo, who was in a sense her boss, but opted to call President Bartlet instead.

"Hi, Charlie? It's CJ, is he awake?"

"He's been up for two hours, actually. I don't know what he's on but he's been telling me about the various species of rabbit in America for the last hour."

CJ sympathized with Charlie's pain. They'd all been subject to early morning, middle of the day, and late evening trivia sessions with the President. "Well, maybe he won't be talking about rabbits after I speak with him. Can you put him on?"

She heard the President in the background, muttering about cottontails.

"CJ," his voice came through the phone. "Are you aware of all the different types of rabbit that are indigenous to America?"

CJ smiled. "Of course, sir." He knew she was lying. "I wasn't calling for a lesson on rabbits, I just wanted to let you know I won't be in today."  
"Are you sick? Is everything okay with the baby?" Bartlet asked, concerned. "Let me get Abbey…"

"No!" CJ begged. "In the last five years I don't think I ever took a sick day, but that's beside the point. I'm on my way to the hospital, and I'm kind of in labor."

"Kind of?" Bartlet asked her after a moments pause. "From what I remember of my girls being born, there's no such thing as 'kind of' in labor."

She laughed. "Yes, sir, well the contractions aren't terrible yet, but Danny thought I should go to the hospital now."

"Danny's with you?" He asked. She immediately regretted mentioning it.

"Yes."

"Well, tell him he might not want to let you grip his hand. I can't tell you how close Abbey came to breaking bones."

CJ grinned. "Yes, sir."

"Good luck, CJ, and have Danny call me as soon as she's born….it is still a she, right?"

She grinned at his bad memory. "Yes, sir. Thank you." CJ hung up the phone, and was about to put it away when she thought better of it.

"Toby Ziegler," came the familiar voice.

"Toby, I'm in labor."

On the other end Toby smirked. "Who is this?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just thought I'd let you know. If you could tell Josh and everyone, that would be helpful. I have to go have a baby."

"Yeah, sure," Toby said, half-heartedly.

"Toby!" She yelled. "I need you to tell them."

"Yeah, no problem," he told her, hanging up the phone.

"Toby being his usual, pleasant self?" Danny asked, helping CJ out of the car.

"Of course. I mean, God forbid he say 'That's great CJ.'"

They went inside and after waiting around for awhile, CJ got assigned a room, and a bed. It felt good to lay down.

There was a knock at the door, which they assumed to be a doctor, but were surprised to see Toby.

"Toby?" CJ asked incredulously. "What're you doing here?"

"You're having a baby, aren't you?" He answered blankly.

CJ blinked. "Yeah…"

"Well, I figured maybe I should be here. I didn't know if you were alone or what the deal was," he looked at Danny who shifted a little uncomfortably. Softening, he explained to CJ. "On the phone before…I wasn't trying to be….I just had to figure out how I could get everything done and get here."

"Toby…" she smiled, awed at his love and concern. Though he showed it sparingly, Toby Ziegler was a big teddy bear.

They sat for awhile, and finally CJ broke the silence. "So how long does this usually take?"

Danny looked at her sympathetically, and Toby answered. "Sometimes it can take like two days."

Danny shot him a look. "Not the best thing to say." He looked at CJ. "What he meant was sometimes, very rarely it takes that long, but sometimes kids are born in like, an hour."

"Who're you to interpret what I meant to say?" Toby snarled.

"It's just that, I'm the one she's gonna kill if it takes two days," Danny said, a smile playing over his lips.

"Point." Toby could respect that, even if he didn't like that Danny was right.

"It's very uncomfortable," CJ muttered.

"You're about to push a tiny living creature out of a hole that's normally this big," Toby said, making a circle with his fingers. "Of course it's uncomfortable."

"I wonder how long it will be before I can go back to work," she mused.

"Did you call work? Does the President know? He'll be pissed if you didn't call him," Toby started to get out his phone.

"You can't use that in here," CJ informed him, "and the President was the first person I called."

Toby looked satisfied for a minute, but then furrowed his brow. "You didn't call Danny first?"

CJ bit her lip and looked at Danny.

"I was with her already," Danny told him.

Toby's face twisted a minute, as he realized what he'd just heard. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You have the press get a hold of that…of seeing you two spending nights together and…"

CJ had already cut him off, yelling. "It was one night, and you know what? I don't care, Toby! I've had to say it about fifty times just to get Danny to stay, but I wanted him there, and I needed him there, and you don't get to judge me on that, and you sure as HELL don't get to lecture me right now, while in LABOR!" She stopped as a violent contraction swept through her.

Both men looked concerned as CJ's face reflected the pain she was going through.

"They haven't given her anything yet," Danny explained.

"The President told me to warn you against holding my hand," CJ told Danny, who'd taken hold of her left.

Danny's face looked confused, assuming that they were still supposed to hide it from the public.

"He thinks I'll break it," CJ laughed, calming his fears.

"All the more reason for them to drug you," he told her, caressing her hand. She smiled, knowing he wouldn't let it go.

To be continued…


	7. Of Babies and White Houses

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: It's cool that my authors notes are funny. J But really sad that this is my second to last one. I'm already thinking about a sequel and trying to play with it. For those who were waiting for some Josh/Donna lovins, there's a little in here. Jen's fic will be up shortly. I'm so sad that it's ending!

Therese: hehe. I think everyone makes him god-father. It's like an unwritten rule. And I don't argue with tradition!

AEM1: Your review is awesome. I often leave non-sentences and long reviews too. I'm flattered that you read and enjoyed it all. Jen's fic is called "Ladies and Gentlemen of the White House." It's going to be so good! I've had previews. ;)

Melissa: Haha! I didn't think of actually doing it, but it'd be too funny.

Netcord: Thanks! Toby is such a teddy bear (deep down inside)

Kursk: Hehe. I hope I 'delivered' (ba-dum ching!)

"Of Babies and White Houses"

Colleen Jean Concannon was born at nine fifty-three am. She was small, due to her early birth, but completely healthy, much to CJ and Danny's relief.

Toby left after seeing the baby, because he had so much work to do, but Danny stayed. CJ had come to her senses a little more, though she was still hormonal, and tried insisting that he leave.

"You have a job to do, Danny," she lectured from her hospital bed.

"Yeah, I need to be here for the mother of my child."

"You know what I meant," she grumbled. He obviously wasn't going anywhere. "What am I going to do about my job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a baby now, I don't really know how to juggle that and an eighteen hour-a-day job."

"We'll figure something out," Danny told her.

"But we---"

He cut her off. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it now."

"I'm going to need time off, they're going to have to find someone to handle the press briefings…" CJ was worried about that one.

"You don't think they'd let Josh do it again, do you?"

CJ glared at him with brief fear in her eyes. "No way….they couldn't. They'll probably have to hire someone."

"Won't be as good looking as you," Danny flirted.

"I figure you're a little biased," she told him.

"Just a little," Danny laughed, kissing her. "When this is all over…I mean, will we live together or get married?"

CJ pursed her lips. "I don't know, Danny."

"Well you need to figure it out, we have a daughter."

"I know it's just…it's complicated. You know that."

"Yeah, I know it. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Danny quibbled.

"Well just take your own advice, and we'll work out later."

"CJ," Danny said softly. "I just wanna be with you."

She bit her lip. "I know."

Since the hospital didn't hold CJ long and most of her colleagues couldn't get away from the White House to be there, she brought Colleen in two days later.

"She's beautiful, CJ," the First Lady told her. They were in the residence having a breakfast of sorts. The President had already been up for four hours going over a dozen reports that collected in the few hours he was asleep.

"May I hold her?" the President asked.

"Of course," she answered, handing over the tiny creature. CJ was afraid to hold Colleen at first, thinking she'd break. She assumed President Bartlet was used to it after three daughters and grandchildren.

After chatting idly a little longer, the President handed Colleen back to her. "Don't let her be a stranger to the White House. We'll rear this little one to be in politics from day one."

"To be fair, she's already three days old, so that'd make it day three," CJ replied with her dry wit.

"Jed," Abbey threatened. "You don't need to recruit a three day old baby to the Democratic Party."

"It's never too early, you know," he smirked. "Maybe she'll be president someday, just like her grandfather."

CJ smiled at the self-appointed title. She was sure that the Bartlet's would stay involved in her daughter's life, even after the administration.

"If you ever need a babysitter," Abbey said smiling and giving CJ a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better take that beautiful little girl around and show everyone, otherwise they're going to break down the door."

"Yes, sir," CJ replied, thanking him for breakfast.

She made her way to the bullpen area and found Donna running around like a chicken without a head.

"Yes, uh huh, I understand that you --- well I'm sorry but that won't --- yes, I know. Could you hold a moment?" Donna cupped her hand over the receiver. "Josh! Fifteen minutes, I mean it!" Turning back to the phone, "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to call somebody else. We don't handle that."

Donna turned and saw CJ at the door, not processing it at first, as she went to scribble something down. Then it clicked and she winged back around and yelped, "CJ!" She ran over to CJ and Colleen and a look of awe crept onto her face.

"CJ, she's….so tiny and perfect," Donna cooed at the baby.

"Colleen, meet Ms. Donnatella Moss," CJ smiled.

Josh emerged from his office and took one look at the two women before he joined them.

Donna looked up at him as he approached. "Look at her, Josh. Look at how cute and tiny she is. I want one." The blonde looked at him hopefully and Josh just gave her a look that was a cross between a smirk and a 'you're crazy' look.

"How are you, CJ?" He asked studying mother and baby. "How is she? They said everyone was healthy and all, but that's the kind of thing you ask when someone has a baby…"

Donna looked at him impatiently. "Of course they're okay, Josh, she's here to show her off to the White House."

"The President?" He asked, knowing that Bartlet would want to see her.

CJ nodded. "We had breakfast with him and the First Lady this morning."

Josh looked at Colleen's little fingers and toes, and how peaceful and beautiful she looked while she slept. She had a light mat of orangey hair.

Josh smiled. "She looks like him, you know?"

"It figures, after I do all the work," CJ joked. It was an old joke, but she finally had a chance to use it. She'd never imagined herself with a baby, but here she was, interrupting her co-workers to let them coo over the child she'd created.

"You gonna take her in the pressroom?" Josh asked.

"Josh!" Donna scolded.

"What? Some of them know CJ personally and would want to see the baby."

"I actually hadn't thought about it," CJ admitted. She thought of Katie, Steve, and Chris and some of the others who knew her more personally. "I suppose I should…do you think it'd be alright?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Josh shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm going to drop in on Sam and Toby, even though he was, well, there. I'm sure Bonnie and Ginger want to see her."

"They do," Donna assured her. "It's all we've been talking about for the last three days."

CJ grinned. "I'll see you two later?"

"Sure, come by before you leave."

She watched them go back to work. How easily they fit together in the work world, just as she and Danny had. They were right under the others nose. Sure, they both had feelings for each other, but they were still in that cat and mouse game. Date other people, pretend they don't care, get insanely jealous when the other is dating someone. CJ hoped they'd figure it out some day.

Donna spent a few minutes at her desk, gathering papers together for Josh, then walked into his office.

"You were right…tiny and perfect," Josh mumbled, still in awe over the baby.

"And cute," Donna added.

"Men don't say 'cute,' Donna."

"Well women do, and I do…and I was serious about wanting one."

Josh raised an eyebrow. Why did it seem like every time she said that she was asking him to father a child for her? More importantly, why did he want that to be her meaning?

"I want someone who loves me, enough to risk everything and anything for me, like Danny did for CJ, and I want a baby, and a family."

Josh had his arms around her before he knew what was happening. Holding Donna, he rubbed his hand along her back to soothe her. "You'll find it, Donna. Someday you'll have a family, your very own little baby to care for, and you'll find someone who loves you."

_I already have_, she thought, burying her face in his shoulder.

To be concluded…


	8. Your Actions Speak Louder than Words

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press

A/N: Well here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen of the audience…the end of the line. It's been such a wonderful ride though, and I really can't express how much I appreciate everyone for following this fic! Good news on two fronts…I have a schizophrenic sequel in the works (right now it's like clips of scenes that haven't been developed, but yeah) and on the other … Jen is posting her first chapter of the Josh/Donna side of things tonight alongside this. It should appear right above this fic, titled "Ladies and Gentlemen of the West Wing." I've read the first chapter, and I have to tell you, it's so great! I hope all of you follow her story!

Erinbridges: Thanks for the joining the fray. I appreciate your comments about my characterization; I like to think it's my strong suit. Thanks so much for reading! Sadly this is the end, but does anything really end? Probably not. Lol.

Therese: Hopefully this one'll be even better than seven. J

Kursk: Wait no more! The big finale is here!

Caia: Well there was a little J/D to be fair ;) but I'm glad I could turn you into a CJ/Danny shipper for the entirety of a fic. J

GoddessAnjanee, scififreakmi, AEM1, Kelly, Netcord, Lu78, Jazz, Addezia, Mara152, Westwingfan, Marykate113, Melissa and Whitecamellia, Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They were so greatly appreciated, and thanks to everyone for reading!

Okay, I'm done now, I swear. Lol. wipes tear

"Your Actions Speak Otherwise"

CJ smiled at her daughter. For all that she'd been through, she knew it was worth it, just to be with Danny. Now that she had Colleen serving as a physical tie to him forever, she couldn't be more content.

The girls fawned over the baby as expected when she reached Toby and Sam's offices.

"Hey, you wanna let someone else get a chance to see?" Toby snapped at the secretaries. "Stop hogging the kid already."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Ginger sighed. "Weren't you there when she was born?"

Toby looked at her, as if to say 'shut up.' "So what? That was three days ago!"

CJ laughed. Toby had a very bizarre way of showing his affection.

"Is that her?" Sam asked stupidly, as if there were another baby she'd be carting around three days after giving birth.

"That's her, the one and only, Colleen Concannon." She watched Toby freeze for a half a second at the sound of the name, and Sam's mouth twitch, before they ignored it. They would have to get used to it; it was on the birth certificate.

Sam rushed off to work on a new draft of something, but Toby asked to hold the baby.

"Don't, CJ, he'd probably drop her," Ginger warned.

"Or scare her," Bonnie added.

"You two?" Toby snarled. "Leave!"

"We work here," Ginger defended herself.

"Fine," Toby snapped, walking into his office. CJ followed and shut the door. "Can you believe those two?"

"They were just teasing you, Toby," she told him softly. "Besides, she likes you."

"How can you tell? She's asleep."

CJ smiled. "If she isn't crying, then she likes you…asleep or not."

Toby looked down at the small bundle in his arms and melted. Okay, Toby Ziegler didn't melt, but he thawed a little.

"You know, I thought that that feeling was only for your own kids…I'd never felt anything for a baby in my life until Huck and Molly were born, but this…she…" Toby licked the corner of his lip. "I'm just so proud, CJ. I feel like she's my own kid."

"We're practically family, Toby," she told him, touched at his words. "Grandfather is taken already, but I'm sure you could be an uncle."

Toby smiled. "Uncle Toby…I hate the sound of it already."

"Get used to it," CJ said, laughing.

"Josh said you're going into the pressroom?" Toby asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just going to introduce her to a few of my older reporters and make a quick exit before the briefing."

"Kind of wish you'd do the briefing," Toby grumbled. "That woman they hired has absolutely no humor, the press hates her, and she isn't half as good looking as you are."  
CJ laughed. "Give me back my baby, I need to go if I want to make it over there."

"Just be careful of the tabloid types…don't take questions. For the day you're just a mom and not the Press Secretary, so you don't have to brief them on anything," Toby called after her as she left. "Especially your personal life!" He yelled.

CJ entered the pressroom the only way she was ever accustomed to; from the stage. As soon as she stepped out and saw the familiar podium and the faces in the crowd, she felt at home. Everyone in the room grew quiet as she appeared, and though she had intended to mingle quietly with a few, she found herself presenting Colleen to the entire press corps ala briefing style.

Her eyes avoided Danny's as she looked over the crowd.

"I really wasn't expecting this big a reception, but I was kind of hoping there'd be cake," she kidded. Everyone laughed, even though it wasn't that funny. They missed her, and they missed her humor.

"Anyway, as you all know I've been MIA the last three days, because I was giving birth to this lovely little girl. Her name's Colleen," she announced, leaving off the last name. She caught Danny out of the corner of her eye, but he dutifully didn't react.

The flashes that went off didn't surprised her completely, but CJ had hoped there wouldn't be pictures.

"So anyway, I just…" She squinted as the room became a little hazy around her. It must be the lights, she thought, as she slipped from consciousness and fell backward onto the stage.

The room went crazy and Danny bolted to the stage, along with Carol and Josh who'd been in the wings.

Carol picked up Colleen, who was screaming with the shock of the fall, though CJ had protected her by hugging her close and falling on her back.

"Carol, get help," Josh yelled, propping CJ's head under his arm and checking to see that she was breathing. "CJ? CJ, can you hear me?"

Carol looked from Josh up to Danny and handed Colleen over to her father.

Danny had reached the stage faster than what seemed possible, and was at CJ's side when Carol handed him Colleen. He realized that she'd just had the life scared out of her, and rocked her gently to try and soothe her tears. He looked worriedly at CJ and Josh, not knowing what to do besides comfort his daughter.

"What happened?" he asked Josh. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

Josh shook his head, and was about to say something when CJ woke up.

"Ow," she muttered, pulling her hand to the back of her head where she'd hit the stage.

"Goddamnit, CJ, if you ever scare us like that again," Josh warned.

CJ looked confused. "What happened? I just remember the lights…"

Danny knelt down to the floor. "You passed out."

CJ's face twisted with fear and grief when she realized that Colleen was crying. "Oh God," she breathed. "Did I….is she okay?"

"Little Leena's," Josh assured her. "You protected her from the fall, she's just a little shaken up, that's all."

CJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Leena?" She asked him quizzically.

Josh grinned. "I decided to give her a nickname. I've gotta have some way to stand out from the other twenty uncles she's got."

CJ chuckled at him, turning her attention to the press. She realized suddenly that the entire pressroom was silent. Ordinarily the reporters would have been clamoring for the story or at least to see that she was okay. Looking out at them, she realized that they weren't watching her so much as they were watching Danny.

Every pair of eyes in the room had fallen on the sight of the beautiful, red-haired little baby resting in Danny's arms. They saw him hold her as if he were meant to hold her. They saw Colleen respond to his familiarity. They saw his concern for CJ, and his love for this child, and they knew. This was his baby.

CJ stood up, and they applauded. "Thank you," she said, trying to get them to stop. "I just figured since my entrance wasn't that dramatic…"

None of the reporters asked the question she knew was on all of their minds. They didn't have to though. Danny stood there next to CJ with the baby, and they saw in them the love that had been there all those years.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press…one last thing," CJ stated, two years later. She looked out into the crowd of the room and caught sight of two familiar redheads. Danny held two-year-old Colleen in his arms as he struggled to take notes during the briefing.

The press looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but CJ felt none of the discomfort that she had before. CJ smiled sweetly at them, looking up proudly. "I'm pregnant."

Members of the press shouted their congratulations, and CJ smiled, pushing back her hair with her left hand. She had a dainty wedding ring on her ring finger; it had been a little more than a year. Proudly, she gathered her notes and waited to see her husband and their toddler.

Back in the wings, Josh and Donna watched CJ's briefing. They'd known what she was going to say, but they still felt compelled to watch.

"Josh," Donna began, but he was entranced by the glowing screen. "Josh," she called again, eliciting a response. "When can we have a baby?"

Josh grinned at Donna, and clasped her hand, intertwining his with hers. He could feel the ring there, on her hand. "How about we get married first," he teased her. "I didn't buy you that ring for nothing."

Donna looked down at the ruby-stoned ring. "Well can we at least tell people that we're engaged?"

Josh shook his head. "Not today…today is CJ's day."

He looked up from the screen and saw Danny chasing CJ with Colleen in one arm, a notebook in his other hand.

Donna smiled. "I guess they deserve a moment like that, after all they went through."

"Yeah, they do." Josh grinned. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Okay," Donna said, moving to go back to work.

"Donna," Josh said, stopping her. "We'll have plenty of moments too."

She smiled. "I think this was one of them."

"The first of many," Josh grinned. She looked so beautiful.

"I love you, Josh Lyman," she whispered.

"I love you too."

The End!

(Little red curtain pulls closed)

However I'll try really hard and get more of their little un-fairy-tale together for everyone to read. And in the meantime, read Ladies and Gents of the West Wing!


End file.
